


Nothing Changes in the City of Stone

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Derek and Stiles Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Blacksmith Derek, Blacksmith Laura, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Fanartists Encouraged, Gen, Giants, Harm to Animals, Height Differences, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mage Stiles, Mages, Magic, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Mentioned Allison Argent, Orc Cora, Orc Derek, Orc Laura, Orcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Rating will change, Spells & Enchantments, Storytelling, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving their home in the Western Reach Mountains, Derek, Cora, and Laura find themselves in the province of Skyrim, where they work as blacksmiths for the Jarl of Markarth. They settle into the comfortable predictability that the City of Stone is known for...until a dragon attack on Helgen brings a pair of outsiders into the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make no mistake, I am still very much invested in this fic. So much so that I've taken it down in an effort to fix a series of glaring errors that my beta and I didn't notice before. I don't know when it'll be back, but I promise it will be soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with us in all this time.

[ Under Maintenance ]


	2. Chapter 2

[ Under Maintenance ]


	3. Chapter 3

[ Under Maintenance ]


	4. Chapter 4

[ Under Maintenance ]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am the principal owner of this story but the photos, people, and settings are not mine in any way.


End file.
